The Seventh Ability
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: In honor of Gold's B-day. Happy Birthday, my favourite Dex Owner! Pokespe. No pairings.


**Hey y'all! This is a special birthday fic dedicated to my fave character…Gold! Here I am writing at almost midnight, for him! **

**Basically this I just a story version of volume 14, chapter 178.**

**Enjoy!**

**And I own not a thing!**

_**-The Seventh Ability-**_

"I'm done! The pokeball's complete!" Pryce, a.k.a. the Mask of Ice, exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, holding the brand-new ball which he would use for his plans. Just as that was said, Pryce detached the two long, icy arms from his giant ice body and disappeared into the sky, leaving Gold to drop onto the hard ground. While muttering a few things to himself, the old couple from the daycare and fisherman Wilson came up to him.

"Oh! You defended Pika and ChuChu's egg!" Daycare man said.

Wilson moved closer to the boy, "Hey, are you okay?"

"You're asking me?" Gold replied, taking a good look at the scratched up man, "You'd better take a look at yourself first!"

"Oh…haha…we were attacked too." The fisherman told him, "By the Team Rocket members under the Masked Man."

Surprised, Gold jerked his head up, "_What?" _But then he slumped over in pain, the injuries from the battle moments ago still stinging.

"Gold! Before you battle again, you must read this!" Granny spoke, handing him an envelope. Seeing the white slip, the golden-eyed boy snatched the paper greedily. "A gift from the Prof. himself! Sure am grateful to him," he tore the envelope, "I hope it's a secret battle method!"

"Hmm…I doubt it," the old woman mused, "I was told to pass this to you if I were to meet up with you."

Gold glanced at the paper in confusion.

_Battler (Pokemon Battle)_

_Trainer (Pokemon Training)_

_Healer (Pokemon Healing)_

_Capturer (Pokemon Capture)_

_Evolver (Pokemon Evolution)_

"What…**What's this**?" he yelled out.

The young trainer began to read the notes written by the professor.

"_All the trainers entrusted with my Pokedex have very different abilities._

_As a researcher observing the relationship between trainer and Pokemon…_

_I think their abilities are important to each and everyone of them._

_**Red**__, a previous champion of the Pokemon League, he's the best person for Pokemon Battle, a __**Battler**__._

_**Green**__, he's good at training Pokemon, he's a __**Trainer**__._

_**Yellow**__, the __**Healer **__with the abilities to heal Pokemon._

_**Crys**__, the pro in Pokemon capturing, the __**Capturer**__."_

Gold paused. _'I've never heard of these names, other than Crys…so they must be my Seniors then…but what's he trying to say?' _Suddenly, the next paragraph caught his eye. He continued,

"_**Blue**__, and the boy she adores like a brother, __**Silver**__…after Blue confided in me about her past, I assumed that the boy who stole my Pokedex was Silver. Blue and Silver had been trained for Pokemon evolution and trade…so they are __**Evolver **__and __**Trader**__." _The note ended.

"Huh…Hey! What're you saying?" Gold bellowed, "**Is that it**?"

He searched through the papers, "There must be more! What about **my** abilities? There must be something! **There must be!**"

Then he turned to the daycare lady, "Can you tell me? I must have something! Don't I have an ability that places me alongside the other Pokemon trainers?"

"_Gold, calm down!"_ The lady pleaded. But he didn't.

"No…this can't be…I'm sure that…" In a flash, realization hits him.

"Don't tell me…he's asking me to give up the battle now?" The boy kneels, clutching the egg in his arms, "He's hinting that since I don't have any special abilities, I'd better know my limits and give up now?" Frustrated, Gold crumples the papers in his hands, "He wrote all that just to tell me_**this**_? What a joke! How can I stop now?"

"I must have something, don't I?" he asks, more so directing the question at himself, "Something to be proud of?"

He starts to shout, "_**Battle, training, healing, capture, evolution, trade! A seventh ability to add to the list!" **_he shouts towards the sky, _**"PROFESSOR! PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME! TELL MEEEE!"**_

In seconds, his voice turns into a hoarse whisper, "Please…tell me…please…tell…me."

In a literal flash this time, the egg in his arms begins to glow brightly. Everyone turns in shock to the egg. Still with (very) small tears in his amber eyes, Gold holds the shaking egg in place.

"Pika and ChuChu's egg…" Granny says, "IT'S MOVING!"

Peering at the ground, Wilson finds an unknown note sticking out of the crumpled envelope. "Hey, look!" he proclaims, waving it, "There's **another note** inside the envelope from the Professor!"

He begins to read it aloud:

""_All the trainers entrusted with my Pokemon so far, have many different abilities…Battler (Pokemon Battle!), Trainer (Pokemon Training!), Healer (Pokemon Healing!), Capturer (Pokemon Capture!), Evolver (Pokemon Evolution!), Trader (Pokemon Trade!) _and Gold…"

The egg develops a wide crack.

The fisherman gasps, "The seventh in the list…that must be your ability!" Gold gapes at him, relieved, eager and surprised all at the same time.

"_Breeder"_

"It's _**Pokemon Breeding!" **_Wilson cries.

Finally, the egg bursts open. A small yellow creature with pointed ears pops out from the broken shell.

"It has hatched!"

"I've never seen this Pokemon before…"

"Gold, what did you do to the egg…?" Fisherman asks the former.

The boy replies, "I only held it in my arms just now…I only wanted to protect it…" he says, remembering earlier as the Masked Man attacked him and the egg, "I didn't want to involve it in the battle…"

Him and the newborn creature lock eyes. "But you were born just like that…hatched by me…!" To Gold's surprise, the small Pokemon jumps on his head and generates thunder to the sky above. The electricity surrounds Gold and lifts them upwards…

"HUH? WHAT?"

"GOLD!"

The electric type continues to point up-…the direction which Pryce disappeared to. It somehow clicks. "You wanna give chase?" Gold yells in disbelief, "After that old man?" In a sudden rush of admiration towards the little Pokemon and newly-found determination for himself, he adds on: "Well then…LET"S GO!"

Both he and the creature charge to the sky, surrounded by powerful electricity. In a matter of seconds, they disappear with a bright swirling aurora.

* * *

><p>While travelling through the mysterious aurora, the New Bark boy thinks about his new-found ability. Breeder…what was behind that title? Why did Oak give it to <em>him<em> specifically?

Gold shakes his head, no questions now. He needed to focus on finding the Mask-no, Pryce- and defeating him. And saving Johto and Kanto from his evil, icy clutches.

'_The Seventh, huh…it's got a nice ring to it…better than sixth or fifth…'_

'_Breeder…The Seventh Ability…'_

'_This is me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA! Finished! *does a victory dance* I enjoyed writing this story. It shows, as proof from the manga, that even Gold has his emotional moments from time to time. No offense, but most authors out there only feature Gold as a loud and sick pervert. Come on, guys! He's not perverted ALL the time! I made this story to try and capture Gold's weaker and softer side, and also for his birthday, July 21****st****!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review for Gold please! And also that we may someday be able to read the HGSS arc!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
